


Dance For Me

by Lxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Based off a song, Bets, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hand Jobs, High School Musical References, I think this is it??, I wrote this for 4 hours straight, I'm tired, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex, briefly incapacitated??, or locker room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxie/pseuds/Lxie
Summary: He might not have known that Lance had a good arm when he challenged him to a bet playing baseball, it didn't matter, he still won. Though, he supposes that Lance won too.





	Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleuSarcelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/gifts).



“I don’t dance.”

“Aw, come on, Kogane!” Lance slung his arm around his shoulders. “There’s a dancer in you yet, I know it.”

Keith stared into McClain’s eyes; the navy eyes twinkled at him. “I. Don’t. Dance.”

Those twinkling eyes and teasing smirk got closer until they were breathing the same air. Puffs of cinnamon circled around him, leaving him no choice but to inhale that sweetly spicy scent deep into his lungs. “You never know!”

Keith scoffed, his breath blowing back the other boy’s bangs. “Oh, I know.”

“But you never tried! I’ll show you. Baseball and dancing?” The hand resting on his shoulder almost hit him on the ear with the dancer’s gesturing. “Easy, if you can do one you can do the other.” He tilted his head, still sharing his air. Keith rested his head back on the arm McClain has over his shoulders, warm from the afternoon sun.

“Really? I’d like to see you try.”

“How about a deal? We play ball. If I win you dance.”

Keith let a self-satisfied smile creep over his face. “And if you lose?”

“Which, won’t happen, but on the off chance it does, we’ll get to it when we get to it.”

Keith shook his head at Lance’s naiveté. He’s been playing baseball since he was a kid. Compared to what? Pretend ball for a musical? There was no way for Lance to win. He’s got this in the bag.

“Fine. Have it your way. Let’s play ball.”

-

“Ready to dance Kogane?!” Lance shouted from the pitcher’s mound. The late afternoon sun a spotlight on the dancer even in the middle of a diamond. Beads of sweat glistening on the side of his face, falling until it disappeared under the collar of his shirt. He did a strange little jig on the mound, extending his legs until it displayed just how long they were and rolling his body, his shirt pulling tight across his shoulders and chest, and pointed at him with his ungloved hand.

Keith swallowed the dry lump in his throat before shouting, “I don’t dance!”

“I know you can!”

“No,” Keith gave him a deadpan look, hoping to convey the hopelessness of the situation. He’s gotta start thinking of what he wanted when he won. Video games? Food? He eyed the too-tight shirt. Clothes? Hm…

“Then you better hit it out of the park.”

Keith adjusted his grip on his bat, squinting at the sun in his peripheral, but it didn’t seem to bother Lance, he practically glowed. He was smirking at him from his perch. Grinning like he ate ten canaries, the dumbass. He winked and pitched.

“Strike one!”

All Keith could do was blink. He turned to look behind him as the umpire showed the ball in his glove. He took his hand out of his mitt and shook it out before returning it and throwing the baseball back.

Lance caught it with ease and locked eyes with Keith, lips twitching at the corners, eyes crinkled with amusement. Slowly, for show, he kissed the red stitching on the ball, only breaking eye contact to wink.

Keith blames the sun on his face for how heated it became. He let the weight of his skull drop, cracking his neck in satisfying pops. If that’s how he wanted to do this, great.

Play ball McClain.

-

“You’re going down, McClain!” Keith shouted, grin in his voice.

“What makes you think that? Just because my team is down a couple of points? Please.” Lance made a few practice swings with his aluminum bat, making sure to twist his body in a way that would  _ not _ help with his batting average.

Keith couldn’t help but scoff. Sure he surprised him with his arm but he looked like he was golfing. He almost stepped off of the pitcher’s mound to help him with his form but, no, he was trying to win not…whatever.

Lance rested the bat behind his head on his shoulders, wrists balancing on each side. “Trust me, pretty boy, by the time we’re done here I’ll have you dancing for me in no time.”

Keith licked his lips, ignoring the curl of heat in his stomach. “You talk a big game, put your money where your mouth is.”

His eyes seemed darker from the distance, mouth curving. “Are you sure that’s what you want near my mouth?”

He screeched, diving in the dirt to get away from the ball Keith pitched. He waved away any help from his teammates to fetch the ball himself. Scooping it up he ran chest first into Lance, shirt dusty and dirty, sweat in a lopsided V down the middle of his chest, clinging.

Slowly dragging his eyes from his chest he met the glaring blue eyes of one Lance McClain. They were glaring but something told him he wasn’t truly mad, maybe it was the dilated pupils or the slight uptick at the corner of his eyes.

His voice was low as he spoke, not a shouting match but just between them. “Seriously, Kogane? I’m not even up to bat.”

He swallowed past the diamond dust caught in his throat and licked his lips, the taste of salt and dirt making him want to rinse his mouth. “Gotta make sure you’re paying attention, twinkle toes.”

“Mmhm, sure, let’s pretend that’s the reason.” Lance brushed past him, arm burning his from when they connected, to gather his bat from where he left it. He jolted when five pointed fingers grabbed his ass. Turning around he saw Lance bending over, swiping up the abandoned bat. He raised a devilish eyebrow, smirk dancing like always. “What? Is that just on the football field?”

Keith aimed for his face again.

-

Keith rinsed the soap from his body, the weak stream from the shower cooling despite it being on the hottest setting. The heat from the showers never lasted long enough for it to be satisfactory, five minutes tops. He sighed and rinsed off as quickly as he could before he was chilled to the bone.

He wrung out his hair and wrapped his towel around his waist, purposely taking longer than needed. He stayed behind to collect all the gear and was the last to show up for the showers. He had the entire locker room to himself, luxuriously taking his time, shampooing his hair, rinsing the dirt and grime of the game off, some more private washing that he felt better doing alone.

He rifled through his locker, putting a few items at the forefront, gathering clothes he didn’t bother with for the moment. A cool breeze drifted through the room, making him shiver with the abrupt temperature change. The door shut and a soft click echoed. He palmed a small bottle and smirked.

He reached up toward the back of the top of his locker, ignoring the soft footsteps that stopped behind him. He reached a little further, stretching his muscles in a display, allowing the towel balanced precariously around his hips to slip the slightest bit.

A shuffling of feet behind him, a rustle of clothes, waiting for his attention. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Here he is flaunting himself and nothing.

Finally, a body, tall and lean, stepped closer than necessary to his barely clothed body, stretching to reach back into the locker to find what he was pretending to search for.

Keith sits back on his heels, not bothering to hide his ogling of the thin shirt still clinging to the still damp chest. Forming to the planes of muscles and outlining the hardened nipples that made Keith want to lean in and  _ suck. _

The arm comes down and held loosely in-between his thumb and pointer finger a square condom wrapper.

Dragging his eyes from the hard planes of his chest he finally meets Lance’s eyes. They were dark, the normally blue irises swallowed by the pupil until only a thin rim of royal blue stared back at him. An eyebrow arched high at him but a smirk danced at the edges of his lips. His very plump, red lips, almost as if he were worrying his bottom lip between his teeth—or he was kissed. He wasn’t though.

He’d have to remedy that.

Those lips started to move. “Was this what you were looking for?”

Keith only quirked an eyebrow before snatching the small packet and tossing it on the bench next to them.

He could feel Lance’s gaze like a hot touch as it traveled across all the wet skin he had bared. Focusing in on how the knot of the towel at his hips loosened with every movement. He slicked his hair back with one hand—because he knows he liked that.

“You didn’t tell me you played baseball.”

“Of course I played ball. Did you think I was born into tap shoes?” He chuckled, soft brown hair swaying.

Keith stepped in closer until there were only centimeters of electrified air between their bodies. “You tried to hustle me.” He let his eyeteeth make an appearance, a little bit of danger, but that’s something he knows that he likes. “Too bad it didn’t work.”

Lance sighed, smile still there even through his dramatics. “It almost did, I had you on the ropes there, Kogane, if Allura didn’t make that homerun you know I would’ve won.” His smile shifted to something more feral. “I’ll make you dance for me one of these days, mark my words. But,” he purred, hand reaching out to play with the edge of the towel, making his stomach muscles jump at the brush of knuckles. “What do want as a reward?”

His nerves felt like they were on hyper-alert, any touch would leave them singing and him aching. If Lance would stop  _ being such a fucking tease with the foreplay and actually touch him like a good boyfriend _ .

His skin tingled from the proximity; the anticipation of what he knew was coming. He reached out and fondled the bulge confined in his boyfriend’s jeans. Lance hissed out a breath. Squeezing, he reeled him in closer, taking note of the flush across the other man’s cheekbones.

He only had to tilt his head slightly to brush his lips against Lance’s ear, hot breath fanning the shell. With one last squeeze and another quick intake of breath from the man he so easily incapacitated he huskily whispered, “This.”

Lance’s red-bitten lips met his in a harsh, brutal kiss that tasted of mint as his hands stripped him of his towel. His locker closed with a slam as Lance shoved Keith against the cold metal. He arched his body off of the door and against the hot body of the man in front of him, rubbing himself on the leg shoved between his legs, the friction doing wonderful things to his body.

He snuck his hands between the shirt and the skin under it. Sliding up in a slow glide, fanning out his hands to make sure he touched as much skin as he could before Lance lifted his arms to help him divest him of the shirt. Tossing the damp cloth…somewhere, he returned his hands to that slim chest, playing with the erect nubs, making Lance bite his bottom lip to hold back a moan, eyes falling to half-mast. Then moving them to the broad shoulders that take up more than their fair share of daydreams.

He tilted his face up to take that lip between his own teeth, groaning when he felt large hands map his body. Groping their way to his hips, rubbing in little circles to grip his asscheeks pulling them away from each other, stretching that hole just a little bit. Enough to make him moan in the mouth he’s trying to consume. He bucked against Lance, cock rubbing against the smooth skin of his stomach and the abrasiveness of his jeans.

He moved on hand from where they clawed into a shoulder to tug at the button of his jeans. Ignoring the chuckle that was transferred to his mouth half his concentration was on getting Lance out of those pants and the other half on thumb playing with the rim of his asshole. One hand still pulling a cheek out wide while the other was focused on driving him insane. Running circles just on the edges of his hole, smoothing out the wrinkles before dipping a tip of a finger or thumb but pulling out again, never getting deep enough.

Finally, with enough groping and pulling he  _ finally _ undid his jeans. With one hand he shoved his pants down along with his underwear to just under his ass. He separated their lips, tongues, and teeth to concentrate on fisting Lance’s dick, rubbing up and down the shaft. His breath hot, audible pants in the air.

Lance gave a short yelp before diving in to nip and suck lingering kisses up and down his neck. Biting a little too hard when Keith played with the head, fingers dipping into the leaking hole, using the precome to help glide his hand up and down in a steady pattern.

So focused on his job he didn’t notice when Lance slipped his fingers into his mouth, wetting them, and went back down to glide closer to that center. Didn’t notice until a finger was two knuckles deep and he shouted. Clutching at one shoulder but still not relinquishing his hold on the cock in his hand.

“Fuck, baby,” Lance breathed as he worked his finger in and out of him. “I need you to let go, sweetheart, the lube is in your locker remember?” The last part came through gritted teeth as Keith’s hand started working his cock again. Pulling him into a sloppy kiss he prodded his hole with another finger. With one last suck to his tongue, Lance drew away, a thin trail of saliva stretching from his red lips to his own before beading off. “If you want more than a finger in you…”

“Ngh,  _ fine _ .”

All or nothing. He completely separated from Lance to put in his combination and go for the bottle he put near the front for what was supposed to be convenience but  _ no _ . He was almost done when he felt his asscheeks part again but instead of fingers, a hot, wet tongue danced along the seam. Paying extra attention in the center. Sucking on the rim, teeth scraping the less sensitive skin surrounding his asshole. The tongue burning a line into his insides, wiggling deep.

His head thumped against the locker, the clang loud in the empty locker room. The coolness helping his brain out of the sex fog Lance dragged him into. He banged a fist on the locker next to him, trying to remain in control as Lance’s tongue licked deeper and deeper inside of him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck, _ godfuckingdamnit,  _ Lance! _ ”

He panted, trying to ignore the tongue twisting deeper into his ass as he fumbled with the right combination. Hand clawing at the metal, the tiny screech of metal from where his nails dug it, unable to take in the air he needs to breathe because if he did he would moan so long and loud someone would come banging on the door and Lance would stop. Or continue. And he wasn’t sure which one would be worse.

He could imagine his voice, low and sultry, “come on, baby, my tongue is busy here, tell the nice man I’m not licking your asshole until you come.” Then he would bend him over and finally give him what he needed.

Keith shuddered at the fantasy, increasing his arousal until he felt that he needed to  _ tear the fucking door off _ to finally get what he needed.

He banged the door again and  _ shouted _ when Lance slipped in his finger and another, along with his tongue massaging his rim. The wet sounds obscenely loud, echoing around them, the anticipatory fear of getting caught sending electricity zipping up and down his spinal cord. Ignoring the “shhh, baby, we don’t want to get caught,” and the damn smile he can feel against his ass.

Taking a short break of trying to remember arbitrary numbers, hell, he could barely remember his own name; he reached behind him and fisted his hand into soft brown hair. So silky and short they kept slipping from his fingers until he could finally get a good enough grip to push him further into his ass. A moan vibrating against the saliva-slicked flesh.

He fucked himself against those fingers and tongue, giving in to the pleasure taken from them. But he needed something  _ bigger _ and  _ deeper _ than what those slim fingers can provide. Something to fill him up until he felt like bursting and crying but  _ so good. _

Panting, he whipped his hand to the combination, twisting the knob to the vague number in his mind that he desperately wishes is the right one. Lifting up the mechanism he  _ fucking cheered _ when it opened and he reached up to grab the bottle of lube, chucking it at Lance who was getting up from his knees. He fumbled with it, still trying to get the pants past his thighs and stand up at the same time, breathy laughs escaping grinning lips and white teeth.

Lance set the lube next to the unopened condom. Sitting his bare ass down on the bench he works his shoes off before he tackled the pants.

Keith, impatient as always, kneeled and grabbed the heel of his other shoe, ripped it off and grabbed his thigh muscles right above his jeans. Keith kissed Lance, vaguely aware of him kicking off his other shoe.

He kissed him viciously, aggressively, wet, fighting each other for dominance. Lance fisted his hands in Keith’s hair, pulling close to the scalp until he keened. He kissed him harder, ignoring the tug of his roots. Pushing each other back while their hands groped. He squeezed the rock hard thighs under his palms, rubbing up and down before sliding them down and down until they were off.

He wasted no time in climbing onto him, ready to ride that dick until he could see the Andromeda galaxy. If it weren’t for Lance holding him by his hips, fingers digging in and bruising, preventing him from taking what he needed.

“What is it  _ now _ ,” he growled.

“Aw, baby, you’re so cute when you’re desperate for my cock.” He snickered at him and nipped at his collarbone, making him gasp.

Those fingers dig in more, a sweet pain that made tiny jolts to his cock. That damn smirk that he both loves and hates making an appearance before he massaged those fingers around from his hips to the meat of his ass again and dove two fingers in.

He hissed, back arching; so far that his dick brushed against the happy trail that was so goddamn tempting. His hands dug into those broad bronzed shoulders, crying out at the intrusion. It was slightly dry and stretched him out but he loved the burn. Those fingers scissored inside him and he cried out, moving his hips in little jerks to fuck himself back on those fingers and to brush his cock against the sparse hair on Lance’s stomach.

“F-fuck, you  _ motherfucker _ , come on already!” He reached a hand down to stroke the purple-red cock dripping between them, directing it to his own to rub both of them together. Lanced moaned against his skin, biting his skin before moving higher.

Soft brown hair tickled the underside of his chin as Lance chuckled into the crook of his neck, pressing soft lingering kisses up the length of his neck until dull teeth scraped against his earlobe. “Always so impatient,” he rasped, chuckling. The hands left him and he heard the snap of a cap.

It always ended up like this. The tease and the dance. Him wanting to  _ go go go _ but Lance insisting on them slowing down even when they’re in  _ the fucking locker room _ . The heat curling low in his stomach building more with every touch, moan, and kiss. Drawing them out until it’s unbearable. The insanely long foreplays that start early in the day until he finally gets the payoff hours later. Either rough, fast, and dirty or slow and torturous.

It depends on his mood and he’s in a  _ mood _ . The mood to drag this out so long until his cock is dripping in rivulets and he’s begging for him to give it to him until he’s sore and stretched out for days.  _ But he won’t. _ It’ll be slow and deep and not nearly as fast and furious as he needs. Until he’s cursing and biting, working his hips in effort to go faster but Lance lounging back, leisurely chuckling at his distress as he controls the speed with the ironclad grip on his hips.

He suspected that this was his favorite.

The fingers returned again, wet with lube. Circling gently until he growled out a warning, “ _ Lance… _ ” Suddenly, two fingers plunged in to the hilt and he choked out a sound but he can’t be sure.

He abandoned their dicks, letting them rut against each other, and wrapped his arms around those shoulders. He pressed forehead against his, getting up close and personal with his flushed face and darkened eyes. The only consolation for him was that Lance was just as affected by his teasing as he was. Their noses brushed, taking each other’s breaths. He leaned heavily on him, eyes slitted as he gasped out some semblance of his boyfriend’s name. His own name distant in his ears interspaced with “baby’s” and moans.

He added a third finger and his mouth dropped in a moan. Lips latched onto his and a tongue danced along his. Exploring the hot cavern of his mouth, tracing his lips, drawing his bottom one in-between his teeth, biting gently.

He smiled, lip trapped. When those searching fingers found what they were looking for his hips almost bucked them off, stomach clenching, head dropping back, neck vulnerable to the sucking kisses Lanced plied him with.

“AGH!” Those insistent fingers rubbing against that spot that sent sparks up and down his body. His hips couldn’t stop their jerking, wanting more but not yet…not yet. Clenching his stomach to prevent himself from coming.

_ Okay, you fucker. _

_ Enough of your shit. _

He pushed him back, wiping that smug grin off his fucking face, blue eyes going wide with alarm. His arm going back for support but found none until it landed the concrete floor. The fingers removed themselves from his ass to help him balance, looking up at Keith with arousal and incredulousness.

The smile on his face was positively evil. He reached out to that straining cock and  _ squeezed _ the head, making the Cuban under him moan loud and long, head thrown back.

“Shhh, we wouldn’t want anyone knowing do we?”

_ ”Fuck you,” _ Lance gritted out, hips bucking up into his fist.

_ ”That’s what I’ve been trying to get you to do!” _ Fuck. He wanted to tease him. Tease him until he was wet and shaking, desperate to be fucked. Tease him until his cock was purple but he couldn’t come until he was allowed, crying out and writhing until the slightest touch sent him through the roof. But it felt like it’s been hours, and Keith was a weak man.

He reached out to tear open the condom wrapper, still seated on his hips. He lightly scratched his side with one hand brushing his fingers against the thin skin on his hipbones, coming close but not touching, just to hear him cry out.

He chuckled. “How does it feel like down there, McClain?” He watched the play of muscles in his chest and licked his lips. He wished he could see his back, strong and flexing. Defined and broad from swimming as well as lifting compact ballerinas above him like he was carved out of marble. His eyes loved to eat up that back during practice. Tight tank tops the very tops of his shoulders marked with red scratches.

His back is certainly one of his favorite parts.

The man under him lifted a brow in his signature flirty look. “Perfect actually. My hot boyfriend is going to fuck me out of my mind.”

He rolled the condom down, squeezing when he reached the base. A flush darkening his boyfriend’s skin, a groan escaping like it was painful. He couldn’t lean down and kiss him without disrupting his balance. He could see if he could fuck him braced on his chest but so far only his ass was supported on the bench and he could foresee concussions in the future.

He got his knees underneath him, bracing wide on either side of Lance’s slim hips, grabbing his cock and lubing him up. A few strokes and he was lining him up with his hole and  _ finally _ started seating him inside of him. Both of them moaned in unison.

Through half-lidded eyes he could see the tension in Lance’s shoulders, the flushed face, and the constant mouthing of “fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck.”

A breathless chuckle and he was rising until just the head remained inside of him. He breathed out as he dropped down to about halfway, relishing the stretch sending electricity through his middle and down his cock.

He methodically continued, little cries escaping his throat when the cock hit something delicious inside of him. Rising up a few inches before dropping, getting harder and faster. Up, down, up, down, up, down. His knees hurt from the hard wood and he couldn’t stretch out of fear of completely upending them. So he was stuck in this small area, only able to go so fast without completely throwing them on the ground… fuck, he played himself.

Though he couldn’t be too disappointed when Lance looked  _ wrecked _ . Face screwed up in what looked like pain. Red down to his collarbones, eyes scrunched up tight, and mouth in a grimace, his abs working and rippling under him. Sweat beaded on his forehead and dripped down the side of his face leaving dark little circles on the ground. He eyes opened and they smoldered, burning him to his core. A dark blue of the hottest star, challenging him even now.

“What’s up, samurai? I thought you were going to fuck me into submission.”

Pursing his lips he raised high, cock barely in him before he slammed home.

Lance threw his head back, arms buckling under him until his back bowed in a high arch. “GAH!”

Keith himself was panting hard, nails scratching where they sat tangled in the soft hair of the happy trail, kneading like a little cat. Leaning forward, he gulped down air, he could feel the cooling trails of sweat dripping down his body, matting his hair to his forehead.  _ God _ **_, fuck_ ** _. _ He was so  _ deep _ . He was so stretched out he was throbbing, a steady pattern that matched his rapid heartbeat and so deep he swore he could feel the tip in his stomach.

Suddenly he was moving, the dick in his ass somehow shifting deeper.

“Ah!”

He slammed against the lockers, hot hands holding him up by his thighs. Lance’s handsome face was all he could see as he forced him deeper on his dick. His whole world composed of blue eyes, smooth dark skin, and plush lips hiked up in an aggressive smile.

Lance tilted his head back and forth, popping his neck and rolling his shoulders. He leaned further into him, cinnamon and sweat and Lance an intoxicating aphrodisiac. A pink tongue swiped along that full bottom lip and dark hips jerked up into him.

“Ahh,” he gasped.

His dick pinned him to the cold metal, a sharp contrast that left him dizzy. He hiked his legs higher and wrapped them around the thin waist, crossing at the ankles. The hands left him, leaving him to be supported only by his dick and the tightening of his legs; he looped his arms around Lance’s neck for more support.

Those arms caged him in. He shuddered.

“Come one, baby. You want it right?” His smile was shark-like, smelling blood before attacking. “Work for it.”

He bit his shoulder in retaliation but worked his hips. Feeling the deep angle of his cock inside of him. Brushing against every delicious spot, stretching his rim until he throbbed. Throughout all of this Lance just whispered dirty, filthy things in his ear, arms braced on either side of him, not moving. Making him do all the work the bastard.

His words were a dirty litany in his ear. “Come on, come on, filthy boy, that the best you can do? How would your team feel about their best batter being fucked against the wall? How do you feel like with come up your ass, all stretched out and sore as you sit on the bench? You love getting fucked by me. Having my dick deeper than anyone could get.” He slapped his ass, leaving a burning mark that only sent a jolt to his dick. “Dance for me, Keith. Come on, I said you’d dance for me one day, do it now.”

**_“FUCK!”_ **

The lockers clanged when he threw his head back, the dull pain nothing in the face of his arousal. He rolled his hips,  _ rolled _ , rolled in little infinity symbols. Body undulating in lithe movements to some unknown beat.

He fucking danced.

Lance groaned, pressed him against the locker, locking lips, hips finally working. The  _ slap, slap, slap _ matching the beat of his dancing. The rhythm stuttered as he lost focus, head tossing and turning as his dance was overcome with Lance’s brutal pace. Every push and pull rubbing against his prostate, punching the breath out of him. He was dizzy with feeling, he was sure he was making noises, too far gone to care if someone caught them. Let them, as long as Lance didn’t stop.

“God, I’m so close. Come on, baby, you worked so hard. You wanna come? Come for me. Come for me, baby.” A hand wrapped around his leaking dick, thumbing the head, spreading the pre-come and rubbing the slit.

God, that was fucking  _ it _ .

He came. He came until his legs trembled and he sobbed. White splattering the dark of Lance’s skin.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _ It felt like it went on for minutes, hours, what was time really?

His spine softened and he melted. Hands supporting him from below, still fucking him through the high. He whimpered as Lance used his body, becoming oversensitive, trying to wiggle away but too weak to break the hold. His hole twitched around the still-hard cock until Lance pinned him to the lockers, cock as deep as it could go and came, panting hard in his ear. Hips still thrusting even as he softened.

They breathed. Lance’s chin resting on Keith’s shoulder, forehead against the cool locker, still balls-deep in his ass. Keith’s body still twitching with the after-effects as he rested his head against the lockers behind him, sleepy now.

Slowly, Lance disengaged and set his legs down. His knees almost buckled. Lance supported him with arms wrapped around his middle, leaning against the lockers. He lazily ran his fingers through the soft hair at his nape.

When they finally felt that their legs were solidified enough Lance went to dispose of the condom and Keith waited so they could take a shower together. That and he couldn’t move without feeling a satisfied soreness in his ass.

Lance came back, eyes half-lidded, come still on his stomach and chest. Keith leaned against the cool metal, clearing his head. Waiting until Lance got closer to kiss him lazily, eyes closed.

When they parted Lance chuckled and said, “Told ya I’d make you dance for me. As easy as baseball.”

Keith didn’t bother to open his eyes. “Next time I want you on your hands and knees and come on your back.”

 


End file.
